disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
R2-D2
R2-D2 is an astromech droid employed at Star Tours. The most widely accepted story is that he and C-3PO retired to Star Tours sometime after the events of Return of the Jedi. He is one of the two tetartagonists in all six Star Wars films, serving as C-3PO's counterpart. Appearances *The Phantom Menace *Attack of the Clones *Revenge of the Sith *A New Hope *The Empire Strikes Back *Return of the Jedi ''The Force Awakens Since October 2012, when Lucasfilm and The Walt Disney Company announced that they would be making Star Wars Episode VII, there have been rumors that the original trilogy characters would return for the film. On November 14, 2013, Bad Robot Productions, the production company owned by Episode VII director J.J. Abrams, tweeted a photograph from Pinewood Studios of a R2-D2 model standing alongside Abrams, Lucasfilm President Kathleen Kennedy, and droid builders Lee Towersey and Oliver Steeples. This set off speculation that R2-D2 would be returning for Episode VII, and that speculation was confirmed by Lucasfilm on November 19th. Other appearances ''Mickey's 50 Along with C-3PO, R2 makes an appearance in a segment about Mickey Mouse's television career. The Muppet Show Along with C-3PO, Luke Skywalker (and Mark Hamill), and Chewbacca, R2 makes a guest appearance in an episode of ''The Muppet Show. ''Donald Duck's 50th Birthday Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in one small part where C-3PO explains how important speech clarity is for survival while admitting there are exceptions to the rule, such as Donald Duck's speech, which R2 can apparently understand pretty well. Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration Along with C-3PO, R2 appears in a segment involving Miss Piggy and Gonzo. ANT Farm R2 and C-3PO make an appearance in the ''ANT Farm episode "ScavANTger Hunt". Star Wars Rebels Along with C-3P0, Artoo made a special appearance in the Star Wars Rebels episode "Droids in Distress". Artoo and Threepio accompanied Minister Tua to Garel where she was on her way to pick up a shipment of illegal T-7 Ion Disruptors. Upon their arrival, C-3PO and R2-D2 were present when the Rebels stole the Disruptors. during the gunfire against Zeb and the Stormtroopers, Artoo followed Chopper and boarded the Ghost with Threepio and journeyed back to Lothal. While aboard, Atroo secretly recorded the Rebel's activity for his master, Bail Organa and during the ambush he helped Sabine come up with a plan to destroy the Disruptors by overloading them. He was safely to Senator Organa and he shared what he had learnt on the Rebels. In his panic, he contacted the Empire and gave away the Rebel's location. After engaging the Empire, the Rebels returned Threepio and Artoo to Bail Organa. Attractions R2-D2 was heard in the onboard soundtracks for the PeopleMover and its replacement, Rocket Rods, as those attractions' respective vehicles passed through Star Tours at Disneyland. He is also a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends. Gallery External Links *R2-D2 on Wookieepedia * *Hasbro Reveals New Star Wars Rebels Characters *New STAR WARS REBELS Characters, Details Revealed at Toy Fair 2014 Category:Star Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Servants Category:Iconic characters Category:Muppet Show Guest Stars Category:ANT Farm characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Silent characters Category:Droids Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens characters